


Starts With the Pauses

by orphan_account



Series: Teacher Kent [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, NHL Tater, Second Date, Sex, Sports cars, Teacher Kent, background zimbits, blind Kent, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kent is so ready for his second date with NHL star Alexei Mashkov.  He's just not sure what the whole surprise thing is about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got loads of requests for a sequel to Like the Sun, so here it is. And a special thanks to judaslikenahbro for letting me ramble at him and steal some date experiences/ideas. <3 Thank you for being the best.

“Sir?”

Kent’s head lifted from the projector, his hand stilling. His irritation flared, because he was never really any good at writing to begin with, and losing his place in the formula was going to throw him off. “Questions should wait until after the module.”

“Okay but it’s not really a question.”

Kent recognised the voice, one of his more talkative students, and he decided they may as well quit there since there was less than five minutes left anyway. “Go on. And we can restart this problem on Thursday.”

There was a collective sigh of relief before the student spoke again. “Okay like…so you’ve been smiling literally the entire class. And you keep sighing. And we all know you love maths so much you wanna marry it…” Kent almost laughed, remembering how he’d introduced himself to the class weeks ago. “But yeah. I gotta know. Did you get laid?”

Kent’s face went hot and he groaned, feeling for the button to turn the projector off, then backing up toward his chair. He flopped down, and slipped his marker into the cup with the others. “Okay first of all, I’m not going to tell you guys if I got laid. Like that would be probably the most unprofessional thing I could ever do. And are all of you even eighteen yet?”

The students laughed and someone said, “This is a second year class, sir.”

Kent snorted. “Trying to tell me I don’t have maths prodigies in my class? I know for a fact they didn’t get Burns’ class.” He crossed his arms and leant back. “But for what it’s worth, no. I didn’t get laid.” He left a dramatic pause before he said, “I did meet someone though.”

“Oh shit, I knew it. You owe me five bucks.”

Kent laughed at the students taking bets. “He’s like, ridiculously hot, he drives a stupid car, he has an accent.”

“So are you cheating on maths now?”

Kent grinned. “Maybe tonight. We have our second date and apparently it’s a surprise so I’m hoping it’s a nice, naked one.”

“What happened to protecting the innocence of the minors?”

Kent laughed. “Get out of my class. All of you. Get out or I’m going to fail you.”

The chairs scraped the linoleum floors, and Kent heard them all file out. When his TA took the assignments for marking and left, Kent picked up his phone and swiped the screen open. “Call Bitty.” There was a pause, then it began to ring.

“Hey Kent. Are you still on campus?”

“Yeah. I was hoping to catch you. Alexei texted me this morning and said he wanted to surprise me with a date. You wanna drive me home?”

“Yes of course I do. I’ve got office hours for another half hour. Meet me here and we can get coffee on the way.”

Kent ran off, grabbed his cane, and headed out the door for the humanities building.

*** 

“Okay,” Kent said, doing up the last button of his shirt, “this doesn’t make me look washed out, does it?”

Bitty, who was sat up on the bathroom counter, sighed. “Kent, my love, I don’t think you own a single piece of clothing that makes you look washed out. In fact, if you were trying to look terrible, you would fail.”

“So basically I won’t ever look like I’m about to rob Burger King.”

Bitty snorted and smacked Kent’s shoulder. “No. And as long as you keep resisting the crocs, you will remain fashionably safe. Come here though, let me fix your hair.”

Kent groaned, but positioned himself between the V of Bitty’s legs and let him muss with the cowlicks, a handful of lavender smelling hair gel Kent had ordered from some import Italian company. “You know this is pointless, right? It’s always going to look fucked.”

“Yes, but we can at least make it look artfully fucked,” Bitty said. He took Kent’s brush and began to work at the strands. “How were classes today?”

Kent shrugged one shoulder, and swiped at a glob of gel which landed on his temple. “Fine, mostly. They’ve all got holiday hangover, but whatever, they’re chill. My last class noticed I was smiling like a fucking idiot though, so I told them I had a hot date tonight and hoped it meant us getting naked. Then I let them go five minutes early.”

Bitty laughed, then gripped Kent by the chin and turned his head from side to side. “It’s a wonder you still have a job, I swear.”

“They always feel fuckin’ bad for me because I’m the blind guy,” Kent said, with only a hint of bitterness. He was just as capable as any other professor, but he figured if he had to put up with abelist bullshit, he might as well take the perks along with the crap. “Anyway they don’t care, they’re seniors. They probably see people naked on a daily basis.”

Bitty shoved Kent back, then hopped off the counter. “Eyes?”

Kent shrugged. “Meh. I don’t feel like changing, and Alexei didn’t seem to care.” He had his green ones in, and his shirt was black, so he was at least colour co-ordinated.

“Yeah, I don’t think he cared much beyond the fact that you liked him, and you wanted to keep kissing him at the end of the date,” Bitty chirped as they headed for the kitchen. Kent felt his cheeks heat up, and Bitty laughed. “Oh you sweet child, you’re blushing. You seriously like him, don’t you?”

Kent leant against the counter and shrugged. “I mean…yeah. Like…okay let’s be real, he’s fucking giant, and his accent is _so_ hot, and he was sweet and funny, and he didn’t try any bullshit with me. And okay so we’ve had one date, but I feel like you might actually be on to something.”

“So maybe you believe me I have your best interests in mind?” Bitty asked.

Kent sighed. “I didn’t really doubt you, Bits.”

“I know,” Bitty said softly. “And honestly it wouldn’t have occurred to me at all to set you up with one of Jack’s teammates, but when I met him, I just knew he was for you. He was nervous too, you know.”

Kent couldn’t help his small grin at the thought of anxious Alexei. “Yeah?”

Bitty laughed. “He stress ate like one and a half pies, and he kept texting me before and sending me selfies to make sure you’d like what he was wearing.”

Kent burst into giggles. “He knew I was blind then, right?”

“Yeah,” Bitty said, and chuckled. “He did, and I reminded him, so then he asked if I could come over and make sure that his clothes _felt_ nice, so you wouldn’t get itchy or something.”

“Oh my god,” Kent whispered, and felt his heart speed up a little further. “God I do not want to like him this much. If this goes to hell, it’s gonna hurt, Bits.”

“I don’t think it will,” Bitty said slowly, “but try not to stress about it, okay? If anything happens, you’ll get sad, we’ll eat gelato, and you’ll move on and meet someone better.”

Kent wasn’t sure he would meet someone better. Alexei seemed like the whole package, at least as far as Kent could tell. They’d been texting since their date, Alexei sending over strings of one-sided parenthesis which Kent had to google to learn they were Russian smileys. But he checked in with Kent—not enough to be annoying, but enough to remind Kent he was being thought about. And that…felt nice. Different.

Kent had even caved and bought the NHL app, putting one of the Falcs games on his xbox when he got home from work, and found himself at the edge of his seat, gasping along with the commentators, and jumping up from his chair, screaming to literally no one when Alexei scored twice.

He sent a text, telling him good game, telling him he was proud of the goals, and Alexei responded with, **Both for you, solnyshko.**

It was hilarious listening to his text to voice try and work out that last word, and eventually he had to ring up Alexei just to hear him say it, right before he went to bed.

And now the date. The second date.

It was not the movies, like Kent had suggested before. Alexei said he had something else in mind, something a little last minute, but thought Kent might like. And he was picking him up at six so they could do dinner first.

“You and Jack want to double?” Kent asked as he checked the time and realised Alexei would be there in less than half an hour.

“No, sweetheart. We have a team thing tonight, I guess. I should actually go and get ready. Starts at eight, and I know he’s gotta be there early for captain stuff. But you have a good time.” Bitty put a hand to Kent’s cheek, telegraphing the kiss before it was dropped to the left of his mouth, and Kent hugged him in return.

“If this works out, I’m gonna buy you like a million fruit baskets. The ones with the chocolate dipped melons and shit.”

Bitty laughed as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. “Make it a gift card tree to Sur la Table and we’ll call it even.” Then he was gone, and Kent was left alone to his anxious waiting until his buzzer sounded.

Luckily Alexei was punctual, if not early, and Kent rushed to the door to let him in. As he opened it, he could hear Kit’s bell ringing as she darted out to inspect the newcomer. Alexei grabbed Kent by the wrist, tugging him close, and pressing one big hand to Kent’s cheek as Kent kicked the door shut.

“Hello,” Alexei said, a little breathless and low.

Kent swallowed. “Hey. Uh. How are you?”

Alexei laughed a bit and put his other hand at Kent’s waist. “Was miss you very much, but now am here. I’m kiss you hello, yes?”

“Yes. Hell yes,” Kent said, and tilted his head up in anticipation of Alexei’s big, soft lips. They met his, gentle, a slow dance across Kent’s mouth which was warm and soothing. Kent sighed into it, pushing just a little closer, and hummed when Alexei’s arm on his waist tucked him tighter to his chest.

When Alexei broke away, he didn’t go far, nuzzling Kent’s nose with his own. “Good day today?”

“Better now,” Kent said, and rested his palms on Alexei’s broad chest. “You wanna tell me what you have planned?”

“Not yet. After dinner, maybe. You choose place this time, we go there. Just put in my GPS.”

Kent sighed, but smiled in spite of himself, and broke away from Alexei to put Kit in the bedroom, then grab his jacket and cane. He took Alexei’s arm as a guide, and they headed for the lifts, then to the kerb where Alexei’s car waited.

“Is at…twelve. At noon,” Alexei directed.

Kent nodded, then brushed the edges of the door with his fingers…and froze. This was not the car he’d been in before. It was far lower to the ground, and had weird, sharp edges. Even the paint felt different, and he panicked a little. “Shit. This one?”

“Yes. Handle is lower,” Alexei said.

Kent frowned. “Dude, this isn’t your car. I don’t remember this.”

“No, no. Is my nice car,” Alexei said. “I’m bring to impress you. I’m think soft seats, we make out later.”

Kent flushed hard, and felt round for the handle, then opened the door. It swung really low to the kerb, and he listened to make sure it didn’t scrape the concrete as he got in. The seats were definitely softer, a supple leather, and they were further back than the other car Alexei had taken him home in.

“What the hell is this?”

“I’m not drive it much,” Alexei said by way of answer. Kent could hear him start up the GPS with the name he’d given before they left, and the engine rumbled to life, similar to the way Jack’s Jag felt. “Traffic so bad here, not want to have accident. But think might be nice for tonight?”

Kent shrugged. He wasn’t really a car guy, per se, even if he loved nothing more than cruising in Jack’s expensive one with Bitty. But Alexei was obviously trying to impress him, and Kent found he wanted to be impressed, even if it was just for the sake of making Alexei happy. “It’s really nice. Seriously. Thanks.”

“Welcome,” Alexei said, a smile plain in his voice. “Okay now we eat. I’m hungry, not eat after practise. Then we go to surprise.”

Kent grumbled a little, but when Alexei reached over and took his hand, he found he couldn’t be too annoyed by the secrecy at all.

*** 

Dinner was an easy enough affair. It was a place Kent frequented—usually with Bitty, but sometimes on his own. They were taken to a small booth, and Kent started laughing under his breath when Alexei shoved himself next to Kent instead of across from him.

Kent took his menu, then felt Alexei shift up against his side, laying his cheek against Kent’s shoulder. “Okay, is your turn.”

Kent frowned. “Uh. My turn?”

“Yes,” Alexei said. “You are read menu to me. Tell me good things. I’m trust you.”

The corners of Kent’s mouth twitched. “Well uh. Okay but I wasn’t even going to read my menu. I always get the same thing.”

Alexei huffed. “Is fair, solnyshko. I read, you read. Take turns.” He stopped then, and lifted his head off Kent’s shoulder. “Is…bad. Bad thing to say? I’m not…meaning anything…rude?”

Kent quickly felt for his hand, twisting their fingers together. “No, it’s fine. You’re cute. And if you really want me to, I will.”

“Little bit, yes,” Alexei admitted, and resumed his place on Kent’s shoulder.

It didn’t take long for Kent to find something Alexei wanted, and soon enough they were cuddled up, having a drink and enjoying the braised brussels Kent always ordered. When their meal arrived, Alexei let Kent ramble on about his classes, about the fog students always came back in just after the holidays.

“I mean, it’s not like they’re difficult,” Kent said, spearing a bit of fish on the end of his fork. “Like…I’ve had worse.”

“Bad students?” Alexei asked.

Kent shrugged. “Not like…bad, really. Just, you know I have this whole intro I give them, because most of them haven’t had a blind teacher and I have to do things a certain way. I have a sighted aid in each class to keep track of shit, but I always get one or two trying to pull something. Usually trying to bullshit attendance, like signing in, then sneaking out. But most of them are cool. And they were all ridiculously excited for me going on a date tonight. It was gross.”

Alexei chuckled, then leant over and nosed against Kent’s cheek. “Is good. I’m excited, too.”

Kent felt his cheeks heat up, and he pressed his thigh more firmly against Alexei’s. “So are you going to tell me what the fuck we’re doing tonight? Or am I going to be in suspense until we get there?”

Alexei hummed through a drink of his water. “Well, I’m want to surprise, but I’m tell you early, in case you don’t like. Never want you to go place you are uncomfortable.”

Kent felt a tension he hadn’t realised he was carrying, release a little. It had only been two dates, but he trusted Alexei. But it didn’t change the fact that Kent didn’t really love being surprised. Dating sighted people meant they didn’t always get his limitations. Most of them assumed he couldn’t go to the movies, and yet assumed that him driving a Go-Kart would be perfectly acceptable. And most of them never bothered to ask if it was okay.

He offered a smile and nudged Alexei. “I appreciate that, and like…thanks. And also I trust you.”

Alexei let out a happy hum, and kissed Kent’s cheek before going back to their food. It was nice, it was sweet. Kent could easily imagine himself doing this all the time. He knew that was getting a bit ahead of himself but…if Alexei wanted to make this a little more solid, he was having trouble finding any reason to hesitate.

They skipped out on dessert, and Kent paid the bill, and then the pair of them headed back outside. “Okay so,” Kent said. “You ready to spill?” 

They reached Alexei’s car, and Alexei took the opportunity to crowd Kent back up against the door, cupping his face and kissing him before he spoke a word.

“Skating,” he murmured.

Kent stilled, his hands gripping the top of Alexei’s shoulders. “Uh. Skating?”

Alexei shrugged up against Kent’s hands. “There is…is family skate tonight. Guys, they brings wives and girlfriends. Zimmboni bring boyfriend. I’m think...maybe is fun? For us. You skate before, yes?”

Kent felt a wave of apprehension. “Uh. I mean, it’s been like…a really fucking long time, Alexei. And uh. I’m not your boyfriend. I mean,” he said quickly, “we haven’t even talked about that or whatever so…”

“Am not want to assume,” Alexei said quietly, “but want to ask. I like you, solnyshko. Very much.”

Kent swallowed, fighting back a grin as he tugged Alexei closer. “Yeah well…I like you too.”

Alexei chuckled. “So is yes? Boyfriend? We not have to skate, solnyshko. We can…go for drive. See movie. Have some ice cream. I’m not care. Just want to be with you.”

“Okay well first of all,” Kent said, “yes. Fuck yes, I’ll be your boyfriend. But I’m high maintenance so…”

“Is okay. Am very rich. If I’m not good at something, pay person to be good for me.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Kent said, and laughed until Alexei kissed him again.

When he pulled away, Alexei said, “Whatever you want, Kent.”

Kent swallowed. “I…well. Okay like…I’ll skate with you. But you have to promise not to let me crack my head open.”

“Easy,” Alexei said, and brought his massive hand up to cup the back of Kent’s head, kissing his nose. “I like this head, very much. I’m protect. You fall on me, I’m soft.”

Kent laughed, then shoved him away. “You’re ridiculous, I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.”

Alexei yanked him by the wrist, pressing Kent up against his chest, and bit down lightly where his neck met shoulder. “So mean to me.”

Kent laughed, almost giddy with the warm, firm body pressed against his. He didn’t want to think about it too much. A rich, gorgeous, fit professional athlete who actively liked and wanted to date a nerdy maths professor with emotional baggage big enough to fit at least four small European countries in. He didn’t want to start doubting himself, or Alexei.

So he put a hand on Alexei’s cheek, then kissed him.

*** 

They arrived at the arena half an hour later, Alexei a little keyed up from the shite traffic, but they finally got into staff and player parking, and he switched the car off. He seemed to sense Kent’s apprehension, because instead of opening the door, he reached over and brushed his fingers along Kent’s temple.

“Okay, solnyshko? If feeling bad, we can skip. Everyone understand.”

Kent licked his lips, then shook his head. “Nah. I mean…it does sound like fun, and I was pretty fucking good on skates when I was younger, you know? I had fun.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do Bits and Jack know you were bringing me?”

“I’m tell Jack plan to ask, but not tell if we come or not. Is okay if we go.”

Kent hesitated, but he could hear it in Alexei’s tone—he wanted this. And frankly Kent didn’t totally mind the idea of Alexei showing him off. It would be easier considering he knew Jack already, and Bits was good at keeping everyone’s attention when things got a little much for Kent.

“Do the guys know? About me, I mean? Did you talk about me?”

“Little bit,” Alexei said with some hesitation.

“I don’t mind,” Kent added. “Really. Like…if they know already it kind of makes things easier cos the whole blind thing tends to throw people off.”

Alexei’s little hum was one of displeasure, and his fingers stilled against Kent’s ear. “I tell little bit, mostly that you so cute, very funny. Little bit mean, but maybe make good hockey player with chirps.”

Kent flushed and grinned. “Yeah that sounds pretty much about accurate.”

“They are…they know,” Alexei said. “Not mind. Team is all good guys, I promise.”

Kent bit his lip, then nodded and took Alexei’s hand in his. “Okay. So let’s do it. You got skates for me?”

“Have many skates. Come on, will be fun. Promise.”

Fun was…subjective most of the time. Kent was an easy going guy. He liked dancing, having a few drinks, watching shitty cooking reality shows, petting Kit, and reading trashy romance novels. He didn’t entirely enjoy being in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. People had a bad habit of being too quiet, not announcing their presence or departures. He knew they were staring—which whatever, he didn’t care that much, but he could feel their unasked questions, and too many times he wanted to shout, “Just say it!”

But he didn’t.

Instead he weathered the awkward silences and kept close to anyone who wasn’t acting like his blindness was contagious.

Luckily, the moment they got to the benches to tie up skates, Bitty noticed. Kent recognised the piercing shout from across the rink, and heard the shuffling of skates, and the stumbling as Bitty hurtled off the rink and toward them.

“Oh my god. I didn’t think y’all were going to show up. Jack said it was a hard maybe.”

Kent smiled in Bitty’s direction as he tightened his laces. “Well…Alexei’s pretty convincing when he wants to be.”

“Oh lord, I do not even want to know what that means. I’m just so excited to skate with you. And you’ll love everyone, trust me. Oh and Tater, Marty said he had a question for you. You wanna go grab him before you and Kenny hit the ice?”

Alexei leant into Kent. “Is okay?”

“Yeah, no worries. Bits will keep me company,” Kent said, waving him off.

Alexei hurried off as Kent finished his second skate, and he felt Bitty all but vibrating with excitement next to him. “So…”

Kent laughed. “Oh my god Bits, just ask already.”

“How was the second date?” he blurted in a rush. “Was he nice? Good food? Are you guys boyfriends yet? Has anyone told you how darned cute you two look together?”

Kent snorted a laugh and shook his head. “Jesus. Uh. It was good, and yes he was nice. The food was fine, we went to Fifth Street. And uh…yeah, he sort of asked me to be my boyfriend,” Kent finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bitty let out an inhuman noise, then dragged Kent in for a hug. “Sweetheart, I am so happy for you. You two are so adorable together.”

Kent laughed. “And your last question—yes. You keep telling me how cute we are. So go ahead and make yourself a couple of celebratory pies for the well-done hook up.”

“Oh honey,” Bitty said, and dragged Kent, wobbling, to his feet, “I already have. Anyway, Tater’s on the ice talking to Marty. I’ll get you to him.”

Kent grit his teeth and took a breath, and told him it would be fine. It was like riding a bike—or whatever. Not like he’d ever done that on his own but the phrase still applied. He’d done this once. He’d learnt to skate in a single day, and had been fucking good at it.

He wasn’t going to make a fool of himself. He just needed to keep his balance.

Luckily, Bitty had an iron grip on his arm. “Okay honey, we’re just about to hit the ice. Get one foot on first, get your bearings.”

Kent did, and after a second of sliding, and gripping Bitty hard, he was good. It was…scary for a second, but he didn’t fall, and ancient muscle memory began to take over as Bitty began to slowly glide along the perimeter of the rink.

“So uh,” Kent said, keeping himself steady, the fingers of his right hand touching the boards as they moved, “Alexei brought his nice car? Did you know about that?”

Bitty snorted. “The Maserati? Uh yeah, he loves that stupid thing.”

Kent’s eyebrows flew up and his grip on Bitty’s arm tightened. “Did you just…say Maserati?”

Bitty laughed. “He didn’t tell you?”

Kent huffed. “He fucking said it was his nice car. He didn’t say his nice car was a fucking Maserati that had to cost…”

“Oh honey, I’m not even sure I want to tell you,” Bitty said. He reached over and guided Kent’s hand from his elbow to his fingers. “Hang on to me here, you’ll get better balance.”

Kent breathed out, nodded, got a little dizzy from it, but recovered. “Okay no. I do want to know.”

Bitty was silent a moment, then said, “About a hundred grand,” Kent sucked in a breath, “more than Jack paid for the Jag.”

“Holy shit,” Kent said. “He could buy my condo like…two times over. Who am I dating?”

Bitty laughed, but tugged Kent a little further from the wall. “Tater’s waving us over. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Kent said. “Come on, I need to chirp the fuck out of him for bringing his _smart car_ to our first date.”

Bitty giggled and they skated over to loud voices. Kent recognised Alexei’s immediately, along with the warm hands which gripped his waist and slid him so they were chest to chest. Alexei’s face lowered, breathing hot over Kent’s cheeks, then their lips brushed together.

“Isn’t this a family event?” Kent murmured.

Alexei chuckled against his mouth. “Yes, but I’m kiss you anyway. Too cute to resist.”

Kent melted a little against Alexei, then said, “Then you can tell me about your two-hundred-fucking-thousand-dollar car.”

*** 

The skate was nice. Kent got his bearings pretty quickly, and they pair skated with both teammates, families, and kids. The questions were polite enough, and Tater was chirped mercilessly when Kent announced he’d driven his smartcar to their first date, so it made answering them a lot easier to do when he was wearing such a huge grin.

They begged off early though, amidst a wave of more chirps, but Kent was too focused on getting Alexei’s hands all over him in the Italian sports car. They unlaced their skates quickly, and Kent used his cane instead of Alexei’s arm, so he could keep their fingers locked, and give himself something to focus on so his mind didn’t wander to warm lips and persistent fingers.

Fuck. He wanted him.

They made it to the car park before Kent was on him, sucking lightly at his neck. “Are there people watching?”

“Is empty, but cameras,” Alexei said, his voice low and hoarse. “I’m know a place. North, near beach.”

The idea was appealing. The leather was nice, and the idea of getting fucked in a car that cost more than his home was pretty spectacular, but Kent wasn’t in the mood to wait. He wanted Alexei now.

“I live like five minutes away, and I have condoms,” he said pointedly.

Alexei let out a groan, then grabbed Kent by the chin, giving him a filthy kiss. When he ripped himself away, Kent heard him take in a shaking breath, then start the car. It took off much faster than he’d done all night, squealing the tires, and Kent couldn’t stop himself from nervous laughter.

Inside the condo, Kent began to doubt himself. Was he moving too fast? Did Alexei really want this? His new boyfriend’s movements and kissing telegraphed the want, but Kent was uncertain, and Alexei wasn’t saying much, which wasn’t working for him.

“I need,” Kent said as Alexei grabbed his thigh, hooking one of Kent’s legs round his waist, back pressed to the door. “I need you to talk to me, babe.”

Alexei stopped, pulling himself away from Kent’s neck. “Okay. You want me…say sexy things? Or talk in Russian? What you need, Kenny?”

Kent shook his head. “Just…you gotta tell me what you want, if this is…if it’s all okay. I can’t read your face, so it’s…I need you to be vocal, okay?”

“Okay,” Alexei said, and sounded a little breathless as he cupped Kent’s cheeks. “Promise, I tell you everything. I…want you, Kent. So much. Want to touch, kiss, feel you.” He took Kent’s hand, pressing the flat of his palm against the bulge in his jeans, and Kent could feel it pulsing. 

“Shit,” he gasped.

Alexei rocked against him. “Is…okay? To touch?”

“Fuck. Yes,” Kent said. “I want to touch you everywhere. Want you naked, okay?”

After that, it was more a jumble of words, Alexei mixing Russian and English, but getting his message across. They managed to make it back to Kent’s bedroom, kicking Kit out and falling to the covers. Kent went searching in his drawer, and found his lube, found the condoms, and set them under the second pillow.

“I don’t think I want,” Kent said as Alexei hovered over him, dropping small, light kisses to the corners of his mouth. “I don’t want to uh…” He took a breath. “Penetrative sex isn’t like…super great for me.”

“Okay,” Alexei said, dragging his fingers into Kent’s hair. “Whatever you want. Is not my favourite so…we do other things. Would like to get my mouth on you, make you feel good.”

Kent gulped, then nodded. “Yeah. It’s been like…years since I’ve been with anyone, but condoms…”

“Yes,” Alexei said. Kent felt him reach over, heard the flap of the box flip open, then the crinkle of the package as Alexei drew them out. 

Then the big hands were back, gently tugging at Kent’s buttons, pulling off his shirt, dragging fingers down his chest, followed by a warm mouth. His jeans were last, the button and zip dragged at a slow pace, maddening as Kent throbbed.

His jeans off, Alexei cupped Kent through his pants which were almost too tight now. He massaged Kent before hooking his fingers over the elastic waist, and pulling them off.

“Me next,” Alexei said.

Kent didn’t hesitate. Alexei was wearing things with far less buttons. Just the pull of a shirt, snap of a button, the drag of boxers, and Alexei’s warm skin was pressed to his. It was a whole new experience, feeling every inch of Alexei, without barriers, hovering over him. His hands roamed, mouth pressing kisses anywhere he could find a space. Their hips stuttered, rubbing together, cocks occasionally brushing which was driving Kent up the wall.

“Want,” he gasped, mouthing at Alexei’s bicep. “Want you. Jesus, _please_.”

Alexei laughed softly, but Kent felt him reach over immediately, heard the crinkle of the condom. Alexei’s hand was on him then, stroking him to full hardness, then Kent felt the condom roll on, and Alexei kneel between his legs. His big hands pushed Kent back against the pillows, then gripped under his knees, hoisting his legs up over Alexei’s shoulders.

And then, there was a mouth. Warm, wet, and fucking so good Kent wanted to die.

He wasn’t sure what sort of practise Alexei’d had in his life, and frankly being able to suck dick like a _god_ , Kent didn’t much care, either. Alexei went at him like sucking Kent’s dick was going to save his life, and it felt like maybe eternity, maybe seconds, had passed before he was tapping Alexei’s shoulder saying, “Oh fuck fuck, I’m going to come, I’m going to…”

And then he was. He arched his hips, pushing himself deeper, and pulsed inside the condom. Alexei sucked him through the orgasm until he wanted to cry, and had to push him off.

“I can’t…so much,” he gasped.

Alexei pulled away, then crawled up Kent’s body cupped his face, and kissed him deep and slow.

“God you taste like latex,” Kent said, but he was already searching between them, his fingers desperate to get round Alexei. It only took a little shifting, and Kent was frankly surprised he had the capacity to do this after having his brain sucked out of his dick but…

With the way Alexei was gasping and pushing against him, he figured he was doing alright. He was muttering in Russian, his words tumbling like waterfall against Kent’s neck. It wasn’t long before Kent felt Alexei spill against him, wet and hot, covering his knuckles. He slowed his strokes as Alexei’s breathing evened out, and eventually pulled his hand away.

Alexei was murmuring softly against his neck, just under his ear. It was all in Russian, sounding like sweet nothings maybe, but Kent had no idea. The sound was fantastic though, soothing and deep, rumbling straight into Kent’s chest.

“M’gonna have to learn Russian, aren’t I?” Kent asked with a laugh.

Alexei hummed, pressing lips to Kent’s neck, his jaw, his earlobe. “I’m teach you, if you want. Hardest part alphabet, but you not need.”

Kent rolled off to the side, feeling round for tissues to clean his hand, then pulled the condom off which had begun to slide down. He tied it, then dropped it into his bin and flopped beside Alexei whose skin was a little tacky from sweat, and cooling off in the soft breeze from Kent’s ceiling fan.

“So uh. That was,” Kent said, still not forming full sentences yet.

Alexei rolled over, putting his large hand in the centre of Kent’s chest. Kent could still feel his own heartbeat against his ribs, but it was slowing, and his head was starting to settle.

“Was nice. Best,” Alexei clarified, and pushed his face against Kent’s arm. “I’m stay? Tonight?”

“Yeah,” Kent said. He pushed his fingers into Alexei’s hair and dragged them along his scalp. “I uh…just wanted to say thanks? For not…for being understanding and not pushy and shit.”

Alexei grabbed Kent’s other hand, and he didn’t say anything straight away, just pressed kisses to the tips of each finger. “Is easy,” he said after ending the trail of kisses at the centre of Kent’s palm. “Is easy when what is make you happy, make me happy also. Want same things.”

Kent felt his cheeks heat up a little, with the pleasure of it all, with the realisation that they might not be perfect—because who was—but it was the closest Kent had ever come. He could fall for Alexei. He was falling, hard and fast, and normally he’d be terrified, only warm hands on him were making it hard to feel anything other than the bliss rushing through his limbs.

He didn’t say much, just a murmur of assent when Alexei rolled over to flick a light off that Kent hadn’t realised was on. They shuffled until the blankets were over them, and Kent felt a bit sweat-sticky and in need of a shower, but getting up and away from Alexei’s arms was possibly the worst idea he’d ever had. So he didn’t move. He let himself be tucked against a broad chest, and felt himself drifting with warm kisses brushing the back of his neck.

“You cook breakfast in the morning,” Alexei murmured.

Kent laughed, and snuggled back, and sighed. “Yeah dude. I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [omgittybits](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omgittybits)


End file.
